Waited Too Long
by elitemassacre6
Summary: Short two or three chapter Yumi/Touko fic. Slight season 4 episode 10 spoilers. But if you havent seen that episode, why are you reading this! Go watch it!
1. Chapter 1

"Touko-chan!"

Touko turned on her heels. "Gokigenyou, Noriko-chan."

Gokigenyou. What's up with you? You seem preoccupied. I've been calling after you for the last five minutes."

"I guess I cam. Sorry. I've just been thinking something."

Noriko raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Something, or someone?"

Feeling a blush on her cheeks, Touko looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

"yes you do. You're thinking about Yumi-sama. You're always tinking about Yumi-sama."

"N…no I'm not. I don't even know where you get these ideas, Noriko."

Touko nodded. "ok. Fine. I was thinking about Onee-sama. Why is it such a big deal, Noriko?"

Noriko looked at seriously before speaking. Because I need to ask you a question, Touko, and I need you to answer honestly, allright?"

Surprised by the sudden change in tone, Touko stopped walking and nodded once. "Hai."

"Ok. Do you love Yumi-sama?"

"of course I do. She's my onee-sama. Why?"

"I mean, are you _in_ love with her, Touko?"

Touko was silent for a moment. "Hai, Noriko, I am."

"I thought so. That's good. I have to tell you something."

"Nane?"

"A month or so ago, before you and Yumi-sama became seours, I was angry at her. I thought that she would just toss you away because of the way you were behaving."

Touko shook her head. "Onee-sama would never do that."

"I know. So I asked her if she liked you. She responded by saying '_I do. I love her'_. I thought maybe you should know, since she's all you think about lately."

Touko couldn't breathe. She hadn't heard anything beyond "I love her."


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi shifted her gaze up and a small smile appeared on her face as Touko brought her another cup of tea.

"Arigato, Touko."

"You're welcome, Onee-sama."

Touko took the corner chair to the right of Yumi and sat. She kept both a lazy smile on her lips and her eyes locked on her Onee-sama.

Head still focused on the last of her work for the day, Yumi felt Touko's eyes on her. "Touko?"

"Hai, Onee-sama?"

Yumi looked to her right. "is there something on my face?"

"No."

"Was there something you wanted to say?"

"…No"

Yumi turned back to her work. Touko had been doing this a lot lately. Everyday for the past week. Yumi didn't really mind, but she did wonder what it was all about.

Yumi heard Touko breath deep. "Onee-sama?"

Yumi continued writing. "Hai, Touko?"

"I was talking to Noriko last week, and she told me something you'd said about me. When you first asked me to be your petite soeur."

Head still down, Yumi spoke. "Oh? What did she say?"

"Noriko said that she asked you if you liked me. That you responded by saying-"

Yumi gazed into Touko's eyes. "I do. I love her."

"You…you do?" Touko uncharacteristically stuttered.

Yumi smiled knowingly. "I do."

A blush crept up Touko's cheeks. "I thought that maybe Noriko might have been joking, or had gotten it wrong."

Finally done with her work, Yumi put her palm under her chin, with her elbow resting on the table. "I-e. Was that all you wanted to ask?"

Touko turned her head down, focusing on her own luke warm tea. "Yes, that was all. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Touko?"

Touko looked up to find Yumi standing in front of her. Yumi grabbed her hand, pulling her up and towards her. They were no more than six inches apart.

"I love you."

Touko could feel the words on her lips and skin. She looked up into Yumi's eyes.

"I love you, Onee-sama."

It was Touko that closed the distance between the two of them. Catching Yumi's lips softly at first, unaware of how she would take the contact. It was, after all, one thing to say you loved someone, and a complete other to actually physically mean it.

Yumi returned the kiss, slowly at first, then hungrily. Touko licked Yumi's lips, and she willing opened them, relishing the feeling of Touko's tongue against hers. In seconds, she felt her back touch the wall Touko had led them to.

Touko broke the contact, afraid that if she had waited a second later, she would have willingly suffocated. She breathed deeply, and heard Yumi do the same. A few seconds later, Touko felt soft lips on hot skin and realized that her Onee-sama was kissing her hungrily on the throat. She took a step back.

"Onee-sama, wait."

Yumi was still kissing her, voraciously no. "I-e."

After thinking about for a moment, Touko spoke. "You're right. I've waited too long to touch you like this."

In a failed attempt at ending all coherent conversation then and there, Touko lifted a surprised Yumi up and into her arms before laying her gingerly down on the table in the center of the room.

"Touko?"

"Is it ok, Onee-sama? If we-"

Yumi put a finger to Touko's lips, silencing her. "Hai."

The duo of Fukuzawa Yumi and Matsudaira Touko would be neither the first nor the last to make love on the Yamiyurikai council table.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: sex on the Yamiyurikai table:

Yumi/Sei (maybe)

Yumi/Touko

YOuko/Sei

Yoshino/Rei

Noriko/Shimako (I would love to read that)

Yuuki/Kashiwagi (don't ask how or why)

Who with Sachiko? I don't know yet. But based on the episode where rei is at Sachiko's house, maybe Rei/Sachiko. Could be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The premise of this chapter is that, a year ago, about a month before the end of marimite haru, Yumi got fed up with holding her feelings in, and kissed Sachiko. We'll find out later in the chapter how she reacted, but considering, you can assume her response was negative. This chapter is just a bit shorter and less detailed than the first time I wrote it. that's what happens when you write on the fly and idiotically erase your work. So I started over. It's similar, and get's the point across. Appearantely, Sachiko drinks tea when she's stressed. I don't know. When I'm stressed I play video games, watch old episodes of marimite, or smoke cigarettes. To each her own. please review and all that. Hope you enjoy. To all those that took my "Sex on the Yamiyurikai table thing seriously and were offended by the numerous ridiculous pairings, if and when I do write them, take them as a joke. However I'm not one of those people who swear by the obvious Yumi/Sachiko pairing or one of those same people in the mai hime/otome verse with shiznat. If the shows were all about shiznat and Yumi/Sachiko. They would be called ShizNat: the show, and Yumi/Sachiko: the show. relax and expand your minds. or something like that. but, as I said, to each her own.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sachiko looked over to her two petite seours and shook her head. Both she and Rei were to graduate within the next few weeks, and everyone was working on the graduation proceedings. Everyone but Yumi and Touko. The two seemed to only have eyes for each other. Sachiko watched as everyone got up to leave for the day and raised her hand.

"Yumi, Touko, please stay for moment, I'd like to speak with you both."

Yumi turned, knowing exactly what the coming conversation would be about. "Alright, Onee-sama."

Sachiko sat down after bringing them all new tea. She took a deep sip before sitting.

She breathed deeply before speaking. "Yumi, there's obviously something going on between the two of you. It hurts that you didn't tell me. That I had to do all this just to find out."

Sachiko watched as Touko took a sip of tea before placing her right hand on the table top. She was not surprised to see Yumi's fingers intertwined with the younger girl's.

Yumi smiled at Touko before speaking. "You're right, Onee-sama. There is something going on between us. I'm in love with Touko. And I think she feels the same."

Sachiko was jealous. She wasn't sure why. Seeing the two of them together like this. She wanted to be the one that Yumi wanted and needed, the way she used to. But she couldn't be that person. No more than Yumi could be straight. She just wished… She drank down the last of her tea.

Touko squeezed Yumi's hand and spoke. "I am. I'm so happy. If you hadn't set me straight a while ago, Sachiko-onee-sama, I don't know where I'd be right now.

Was it true? Had she had any part, no matter how small, in what was happening now?

Yumi cupped Touko's cheek with her palm. "You'd be in the same place, Touko. I only had eyes for you. I would have tried forever. I love you."

Sachiko felt another pang of very real and very painful jealousy in her chest, ripping at her heart. All this was her fault, and she knew that. If she had had the courage to admit to herself and to Yumi how she felt last year, all of this wouldn't even exist. But bygones were bygones, and Yumi was happy. That was all that mattered. Wasn't it?

There was a soft blush creeping up Touko's cheeks, but she didn't look away. "Onee-sama…"

Sachiko refilled her tea, drinking down half the cup in seconds. "So may I assume that you two are together now?"

The duo nodded together. Touko spoke. "You may."

"Who knows about you two?"

Yumi put her index finger to her chin as she thought. "Yoshino-chan and Rei-sama…"

Touko thought about it as well. "Noriko-chan, and Shimako-sama…"

"Oh…and Eriko-sama…"

"And Youko-sama"

"And Sei-sama, and Yuuki…and…Kashiwagi-san."

Everyone. Everyone knew. Everyone but her. If she thought about it, she couldn't blame Yumi. It was her that ruined what could have been between them. But regardless of all that, she was still Yumi's Onee-sama, and she should have been the first to know.

She looked up and caught Yumi's eyes. The look Yumi was giving her broke her heart. It said everything the young girl couldn't.

'_I'm sorry Onee-sama. But I couldn't wait for you to figure out your feelings, not forever. I do love Touko, Onee-sama, really. And I couldn't hold all that pain inside anymore. I just…I'm sorry.'_

Sachiko finished off the rest of her tea, now ignoring the growing pain in her chest and the salinated water threatening to fall out of her eyes. She wished she could turn back time, but she couldn't. She was too late. And that's all she could think about.

'_It's too late. It's too late…Oh god, it's too late.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hand in hand, Touko and Yumi walked down the long brick path of Lillian Girls Academy, leaving for the day.

Touko looked up, surprised to see the person standing there, leaning on the brick wall.

"Suguru-onii-sama?"

Yumi raised both eyebrows, just as surprised. "Kashiwagi-san?"

There, in front of the school, sat the man's bright red death-wagon. Inside the passenger seat sat an angry and disappointed former Rosa Chinesis. She stepped out of the car, calling out to Yumi.

"Yumi…I asked you to protect her, to take care of her! She was going to graduate in three days…you could have waited! Thought about her, before you did anything stupid! Is that so difficult Yumi?!"

Touko looked slightly confused, and took a step in front of Yumi in an attempt to protect her.

Yumi pushed her aside, planting a soft and fleeting kiss on her lips, well aware of what was to come. "It's alright, Touko. Go ahead and head home. This is something that I have to deal with myself."

"Alright."

"Touko. I may have to…"

"Shh." Touko put an elegant finger to Yumi's lips. "I trust you, Yumi. Whatever you have to do."

Touko walked quickly out of the gate and towards home. When she was out of earshot, Youko spoke.

"I'm sorry for yelling before, and I know I can't really blame you for moving on after all this time, Yumi. I know how stupid it was of her to not just say what she was feeling, despite whatever else…but she's locked herself up in her room. She'll barely talk to me. She told me not to tell you.

"I can't tell you what to do, because I don't know myself. But please, Yumi…help her. I'm really worried about her. Will you go? Talk to her? Please?"

Yumi nodded her head, surprised at the question. "Of course I will. How could I not? I do still love her, Youko-sama. I'll never not love her."

Youko nodded tears still flowing down her cheeks. It was helplessness that caused them.

Kashiwagi and Yumi hopped in the car, Youko in the rear seat. He set off, as usual at high speed. However, it was more for urgency than thrill seeking.

* * * * *

Yumi opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind her. Sachiko was asleep, strewn across her bed, sheets curled haphazardly along her form, pillow thrown halfway across the room. The contents of a bedside table thrown to the floor.

Yumi walked to the bed and sat, her legs crossed under her. She brushed the multitude of stray hairs away from Sachiko's pain contorted face. She placed her palm next to Sachiko's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"Onee-sama."

She woke slowly, eyes red from tears unfocused at first. "Yu…mi?"

"I'm here, Onee-sama. I'm here."

Sachiko sat up slowly, back against the headboard. "Yumi? Why are you here? Did Onee-sama call you? I asked her not to."

Her voice was one that Yumi had heard only twice before. Yumi had vowed to herself that she'd never hear it again, and she'd tried so hard to make that true. She had failed miserably.

"She did. I'm sorry Onee-sama. I didn't want to hurt you. Really I didn't."

"Don't say that. This is my fault. We both know that. I was a coward. I should have told you how I feel, Yumi. I shouldn't have let you go. I shouldn't have made you feel like I didn't love you."

Yumi shook her head. "I didn't think that, Onee-sama. I knew you loved me. I just…I didn't think you felt about me the way I feel about you."

"I did. I do. I _LOVE _you Yumi. I should have just told you. Showed you."

"Showed me, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko nodded. She wanted to show her now. To kiss her just once, to taste her lips for the second and last time.

Yumi gazed into two deep blue eyes, both of which contained oceans she knew she could and would willingly drown in. "Show me now, Onee-sama."

Sachiko looked away. "But you're with-"

Yumi placed two fingers on Sachiko's chin, gently pulling her eyes back into view.

"Onee-sama, please show me."

Sachiko closed the distance between them, exhaling slowly in pleasure when their lips met.

Yumi had never imagined. Sachiko licked her lower lip with a tongue that tasted of tea. Yumi opened her lips, moaning quietly as she felt Sachiko's hand in her hair. If she had known, she wondered, where might the two of them be now?

It was Sachiko that pulled back, and Yumi frowned, reaching out for her.

"Onee-sama…"

"I'm sorry, Yumi. If I had just told you. "I hate my myself for not doing so."

"Don't Onee-sama. I shouldn't have given up the way I did. We both…"

Sachiko looked away, not wanting to look into stormy brown eyes when they said goodbye.

"You have to go, don't you? I know you have _other things to do_. I…I don't want to keep you away from what's important."

"Don't say things like that, Onee-sama. You're what's important. And it's late. I think Kashiwagi-san and Youko-sama have left. I…should stay here…tonight."

Sachiko's eyes went wide. "Yumi."

"I'm staying."

"Yumi."

"Can I borrow some pajamas? Kashiwagi-san and Youko-sama picked me up straight from school."

Sachiko wasn't sure how to react to all this. And Yumi wasn't helping. She knew she couldn't have her. And she knew Yumi was worried about her. It would be alright if she let her stay the night though. Right?

"Fine. I'll get you some pajamas and a futon."

Yumi shook her head. "I don't need a futon. I'm staying here, with you."

Sachiko nodded. Despite that, she wasn't sure if she could sleep in the same bed with Yumi. Even a year ago, sleeping next to her in a futon was difficult. Desire was a difficult thing to control.

Yumi watched as the dials turned behind Sachiko's worried eyes. She knew she might be pushing it a little, and she wasn't really sure what she was doing, but it was done. At least this way she didn't have to worry about Sachiko as much.

A few minutes later, both Sachiko and Yumi were in the bed, on their way to sleep. Yumi closed the distance Sachiko had so painstakingly built, laying her head on her Onee-sama's shoulder and throwing her leg over Sachiko's.

"I've always wanted to sleep like this with you Onee-sama. Thank you."

"Me too, Yumi. Good night."

"Good night, Onee-sama."


End file.
